


victory cheer

by SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfRage/pseuds/SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife
Summary: Victor kissed Yuuri. You better believe all of these people have something to say about it. Or...Mari is exhausted, Minako is confused, Nishigori is supportive, Yakov is annoyed, Yuri is pissed, Phichit is the best friend anyone could ever have and Yuuri just wants to kiss Victor again.





	

Today is not Mari’s favorite.

Sure, she was happy to get a break from work to sit around to watch a bunch of good-looking men in sparkly outfits. And sure, it was nice to see her little brother doing such a good job after he had such a hard time last year. And she likes watching two guys kiss as much as the next healthy young woman.

But, like...that’s her _brother_ out there frenching some Russian dude. Gross.

“Wow.” Mari says flatly. “Get some little bro.”

“Mari!” Her mother scolds, but the word falls flat. Her mother looks like she’s just been slapped in the face.

Mair looks to her father. He looks like someone just dropped a brick onto his toes.

Yikes.

The Nishigori’s leave almost immediately afterwards, citing exhaustion. Mari is mostly sure they’re leaving because they don’t like the shell-shocked looks on her parents’ faces. Mari isn’t a fan of them either. She kinda wants to plead with the Nishigori’s to take her along, but that is not a mature adult thing to do so she doesn’t.

She also sees their kids sneaking clothes from Yuuri’s room and she doesn’t really want to ask about that or deal with it. She just lets it happen. They’re clothes from Yuuri’s hefty-phase anyway. It’s not like he wears them anymore.

“Bye bye.” She waves to them as they leave. “Sorry things got weird.”

She takes her time heading back to the living room and, sure enough, by the time she steps back in her parents are already in a heated debate about what just happened. Or in as heated a debate as her parents ever get which means overly-polite voices and slight frowns.

Her family is so goddamn boring without Yuuri here to spice things up.

“I think we need to accept that Yuuri and Vicchan…” Her mother is saying.

“We shouldn’t accept anything until we hear from Yuuri!” Her father insists. “We don’t know what happened!”

“Uh, yeah we do.” Mari says. “There were, like, a bajillion cameras. We could probably watch the whole thing from twelve different angles in varying languages and degrees of high-definition.”

Her father ignores her. “I know that they’re friends, but…”

“They kissed, dear.” Her mother says. “I don’t think that was a strictly _friendly_ thing to do.”

“It could have been!” Her father insists. “He’s Russian! We don’t know what Russian people mean when they kiss!”

“There was tongue, Dad.” Mari says flatly. “I think we can be pretty sure what it means.”

“Mari!” Her mother scolds.

She just shrugs. There _was_.

Her father sighs and sits down. Her mother sits beside him and pats his shoulder.

“I suppose I knew this day would come.” He says after a while. “From the moment he started hanging all of those posters up on his walls.”

“That whole thing is kinda hilarious in retrospect.” Mari says, leaning against the doorframe and examining her nails. “Like, Yuuri is together with the dude he used to have plastered all over his walls. Do you think that counts as cute or creepy?”

Her father puts his head in his hands and groans. Her mother rubs his back.

“Vicchan is a nice young man.” She says. “I think Yuuri’s lucky to have found someone who is so good to him.”

“He’s hot too.” Mari offers.

“Mari.” Her father says, voice muffled by his hands.

“Well he is.” She says.

“He is, dear.” Her mother agrees.

Her father lets out a pained sigh.

**~~~~**

 

The cheering after Yuuri’s performance nearly deafens Minako.

“Was that...was that a flip?” She demands because what the hell she didn’t know Yuuri could do that!

She ignores the question for now and shouts, letting her voice add to the din. Yuuri has to have made the podium with a performance like that. There’s no way he didn’t.

 She watches as he skates hurried to the side and she watches as he beams at Victor and she watches as Victor flings himself at Yuuri and kisses him.

Victor kisses him. _Victor kisses Yuuri._

Well, this explains why Victor never responded to any of her (very obvious) flirting.

The crowd is still on its feet, still cheering, but Minako has to sit. This is...wow. This is not how she was expecting this day to go.

Yuuri and Victor both get to their feet, sheepish grins clear on the massive screens all around the rink. They walk together to the Kiss and Cry, Victor’s arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. The crowd is still cheering.

Minako has known for months now that something was different about Yuuri. She knew there had to be something behind his renewed drive and the way he suddenly seemed in touch with his sexuality during his Eros performances.

She had heard his proclamation at the press conference.

She had been paying attention to him because he was her student and her friend, but this...she wasn’t expecting this.

She watches Victor and Yuuri sit and wait for the scores to be announced. Victor is still holding onto Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri’s cheeks are pink.

Maybe she was an idiot not to have expected this. 

Minako is not a stranger to people who preferred their own sex. She’s danced with them, she’s served them at the ramen stand, she’s been friends with them. She’s never cared about it before, either. She’s never honestly had an opinion.

But she’s never known one of those people like this, like she knows Yuuri.

And she’s not...mad. She’s really not. She’s not disgusted either or anything like that. She’s just confused. It feels strange. It’s like he’s a different person all of the sudden. It’s like she woke up to find that the sky was suddenly yellow or the water in the ocean was sweet.

It’s like everything she knew for certain was called into question. Yuuri is no longer a shy boy who is bad with girls. Yuuri is now a boy who is has very clear feelings for Victor Nikiforov and, if that display on the ice was any indication, Victor has feelings for Yuuri the same way. 

She feels strange and weightless as she it swept along by the crowd, like none of this is real.

“Minako!” Yuuri’s voice makes her turn and she sees him standing there, just a few feet behind her.

“Yuuri.” She says, still feeling weirdly numb. Processing, she thinks. She’s still processing.

“Hi!” Yuuri is still flushed and smiling. “Did you see at the end?” She stares at him blankly for a minute, thinking he means the kiss. “The quadruple flip!” He clarifies, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “I mean, I totally messed up the landing, but I got enough rotations in!”

She smiles at him on reflex, without even thinking about it, and all of the sudden she realizes that this whole thing is _stupid_.

Her numb weightlessness falls away and her smile turns into a grin.

Yuuri is the same as he’s ever been. He’s the same person. Of course he’s the same person. Of course he hasn’t changed. He’s still her student, still her friend, and she’s proud of him. It doesn’t matter who he kisses. If Victor makes him happy, then she doesn’t give a damn.

Minako pulls him into a hug. “You’ve grown up, haven’t you Yuuri?” She says, soft enough that no one hears it except him.

“You helped with that, Minako-sensei.” He says and she hears the smile in his voice.

She was being stupid. He’s her student. He’s her friend. She knows him as well as she knows anyone.

She lets him go and turns to Victor. She pokes him in the chest with finger. “You better treat him right, you understand me?”

“M-minako-sensei!” Yuuri splutters, waving his hands like he can make her stop.

But Victor just smiles and reaches up to grabs her hand in his. “Of course.” He says and from what she can tell, he’s sincere.

“Good.” She says and nods. “Now...if you could give me the number to Chris’s hotel room? I’d like to tell him _just_ how much I enjoyed his performance.”

Yuuri makes a face at her like he might vomit. Victor just shrugs, takes out a pen and scrawls a number on the back of her hand. “Go ahead and take a shot. Just a warning though, his personality is super horrible.” He caps the pen with a flourish. “Just...phenomenally bad.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” She says with a wink. “I’m not going there for his personality.”

“Minako…” Yuuri protests weakly, but she ignores him and flounces off. Yuuri’s got his man. It’s time for her to go find one of her own. At least for the next couple hours.

**~~~~**

“Well that explains why he never wanted to date any of the girls I introduced him to.”

“Takeshi!” Yuuko thumps him on the arm.

“Hey!” Takeshi takes a step back, raising his arms. “I wasn’t...like, judging or anything. I was just saying...it makes sense.”

They’re walking home from the Akautski Yuu-topia, crickets chirping and a warm breeze rushing by. It was a bit awkward, with the Katsukis all a bit traumatized by the sight of their son swapping spit on international television. The Nishigoris were quick to leave them to whatever family discussions they may need to have.

“I can’t believe Victor kissed him.” Yuuko sighs, looking disturbingly dreamy. “After how much Yuuri liked him when we were kids..." 

The triplets are walking a few feet ahead, chattering excitedly about the routines and about Yuuri’s silver.

“They don’t even seem to care about it.” Yuuko says, nodding her head towards them.

“Did you think they would?”

“Well, no, but I thought they’d say _something_.” Yuuko shrugs. “Instead they’re just freaking out about how Yuuri doing a quadruple flip makes him more marketable. I think they’re going to start selling his stuff online again.”

“Little vultures.” Takeshi says fondly.

Yuuko laughs and grabs his arm. “They take after their dad.” She leans into him. She smells like flowers and the sake they had with dinner. He kisses her hair.

“I’m happy that Yuuri found someone.” Nishigori says honestly. He doesn’t really get it, the whole wanting to kiss another man thing even if that man was as pretty as Victor, but if it makes Yuuri happy then he’s all for it. Yuuri’s a good dude. He deserves to be happy.

“Mmmm.” Yuuko agrees. She grabs his hand and twines their fingers together.

“I’ve suspected there was something between them for a while now.” Yuuko says. “Between what he said at the press conference and the way that Victor just _clings_ to him…”

Takeshi shrugs. “Well, yeah. I mean, I thought that Victor liked him. And Yuuri’s always idolized Victor, but I thought he liked girls.” He glances at Yuuko. “He had a crush on you when we were younger.”

“I remember.” She says. “You can like girls and boys, you know. Yuuri could have liked me back when we were kids and he can like Victor now.”

“But I think he had a crush on Victor back then too.” Nishigori says. “You remember all of his posters, don’t you?”

They both laugh.

“D’you think Victor ever saw them?”

“For Yuuri’s sake, I hope not.”

“Should we tell him about them when the get back?”

“Let’s save it for the wedding.”

“Mom, Dad, hurry up!” Loop calls. “We need to start auctioning off Yuuri’s clothes before the hype dies down!”

“Should we stop that?” Takeshi asks Yuuko.

She looks considering and then shrugs. “We’ve helped Yuuri plenty throughout the years. I think he can spare a few socks for us.”

Nishigori laughs and runs after the triplets, still hand-in-hand with Yuuko.

He hopes that Yuuri and Victor will manage to be just as happy as he is.

**~~~~**

The entire stadium shouting their approval as Yuuri Katsuki ends his performance with a flourish. Yakov has to wonder who is actually to be credited with the boy’s success. Surely it can’t be Victor. He cannot accept that Victor has beaten him as a coach.

“Victor…” Yakov groans.

His former student is not cut out to be a coach. He is selfish and fickle and air-headed and...oh look. Now he is running along the edge of the rink because he can’t just wait at the Kiss and Cry like a normal person. And oh look! Now he has flung himself at his skater like a crazy person. And...really? Is he really kissing his skater, another man, in full view of the crowd and about fifty tv cameras?

Yakov covers his face with a hand and groans. Apparently Victor can’t just get drunk and drive a sportscar into a minimart like a normal celebrity having an identity crisis. Victor has to engage in gay shenanigans with another figure skater.

Because he’s _special like that_.

“Well, that explains why he doesn’t have any illegitimate kids floating around out there.” Georgi says. Yakov glares at him. His blue costume and his gelled hair have both started to wilt.

“This is such a mess.” Yakov growls. “Victor, you moron.”

Victor is still horizontal on the ice, smiling like the blissful idiot that he is.

Really? Is that what all this has been about? Did Victor really leave the rink and decide to play at being a coach halfway across the world because he _thought some Japanese kid was cute_?

Yakov watches as Victor get to his feet and offers Yuuri a hand. He takes it and lets Victor pull him to his feet. They’re both beaming at each other like they’ve already won the Grand Prix.

Victor Nikiforvo is an overdramatic ass and Yakov is glad to be rid of him!

“Yakov?” Georgi tugs on his arm, still pouting like the overdramatic ass _he_ is because Yakov isn’t paying him enough attention. Christ, Yakov hates figure skaters.

“I don’t care. Even if Vitya begs me,” Yakov grumbles. “I will not take him back.”

That’s a lie. He’s never coached someone as talented as Victor, who had a mix of such incredible talent and drive. Victor is, unfortunately, just a special as he seems to think he is. Yakov will take him back when he asks. And he will ask. Victor may be going through an extremely premature midlife crisis, but once he’s over that he’ll want back on the ice. And when he does, Yakov will be there waiting.

Yakov wonders if the boy, Yuuri Katsuki, knows that Victor will leave someday. He will not be cruel about it. Victor is not a bad man, just a selfish one. He will apologize and he will regret, but he will leave.

Victor Nikiforvo is no coach and Yakov is willing to wait for the day that he realizes it.

“Come on, Georgi.” Yakov says, grabbing his skater by the wrist and dragging. “We have work to do.”

**~~~~**

“Oh my god!” Mila is shrieking like a harpy

Yuri is prepared to stab her in the neck with his spoon if necessary.

“Oh my god!” She shrieks again, even louder, and Yuri clutches his spoon tighter.

“Shut up!” He snaps. “You old hag!”

“Did you see that, Yura? Did you?” She demands.

“Victor hugged him and knocked him over.” Yuri huffs. “Victor is an idiot. Am I supposed to be surprised by that?”

Mila looks at him like he’s stupid. He’s reconsidering the spoon plan. Surely there is a fork around here somewhere to do maximum damage.

“They kissed!” She huffs, standing to face him and putting her hands on her hips. “Surely you saw...that was a kiss, Yura!”

“It was a hug.” Yuri insists mulishly. “Victor hugged him.”

“Oh, I see.” She leers at him. “You’re too young to know what a kiss looks like. Poor naive Yuri has never seen a kiss before…”

Yuri growls at her.

“Sweet, virginal, _innocent_ …” She keeps going on.

“I know what a kiss looks like!” He snaps. “That just wasn’t one!”

“Was too.” Mila says.

“You know what…” Yuri grabs the phone out of his pocket and does a quick search. It takes Yuri about forty seconds to find a video online of Yuuri’s performance from another angle. He skips to the end, stopping just in time to roll his eyes at the quadruple flip. He couldn’t even land it...the idiot.

But then there’s Victor dashing out onto the ice. And there’s him tackling Yuuri.

And...fuck. She was right. That is a kiss.

And... _fuck_. If that’s a kiss, a very public and pointed kiss, then that means Victor probably isn’t coming back to Russian any time soon. Or maybe ever.

“Fuck this.” He huffs, slamming his phone against the table. Luckily, it doesn’t break this time. His mom probably won’t pay to replace yet another shattered phone.

Mila is giggling. “You saw it, didn’t you? It was a kiss, wasn’t it?”

“Fuck off.”

“It’s so sweet.” She sighs dreamily. “Victor crossed the world for him, didn’t he? And now they’re kissing. Ah...I never thought that someone like Victor would fall in love…”

Yuri flinches. “Victor isn’t in love.” He snaps. “Victor is an idiot.”

“One doesn’t necessarily cancel out the other, Yuuuraaa~” She sings, her voice sounding disturbingly like Victor’s all of the sudden. God, Yuri hates all of them. They all need to stop focusing on kissing and dating and stupid Japanese people with the same name as him and start thinking about things that really matter. Like winning the Grand Prix. And maybe having a little bit of fucking class, oh my god.

Who just kisses someone in the middle of the rink? Like, what the fuck. Rinks are for skating not for whatever that pathetic display was.

Yuri stands and grabs his skates. “I’m going to practice.” He snaps. “Don’t bother me.”

“But you practiced all day!” She protests. He ignores her and stalks back towards the rink.

He doesn’t care if Victor and stupid Japanese Yuuri kissed. He doesn’t care. They’re both fucking idiots and they’ve been making gross doe eyes at each other since back when Yuri went to Japan and so, fuck you Mila, Yuri knew this would happen eventually because he’s not a fucking idiot.

He laces his skates back up, wincing when they press against a mottled pattern of half-healed bruised.

It doesn’t matter who Yuuri kisses. He could kiss every coach, every skater and every judge on the rink and it wouldn’t matter. Yuri is still the one who’s going to win.

**~~~~**

Phichit cannot believe that he managed to win gold. A gold! His first! It means that he’s going to the Grand Prix, it means that he is the first skater from his country to do it. He can’t wait to call his mom and his dad and his sisters. They won’t believe it. Phichit is still having a hard time believing it himself.

Phichit waves and grins as the cameras as he steps off the ice with his new medal around his neck. He makes sure to shoot a wave towards Ciao Ciao before looking back at the skaters following him off the rink. He doesn’t really know Chris, so he just kind of nods at him. Chris winks at him in a way that makes him feel kind of dirty. Phichit takes a step back so he can pass by. And behind him is…

“Yuuri!” Phichit throws his arms around Yuuri and gives him a tight hug. “Gold and silver. Can you believe it?”

“C-congratulations, Phichit-kun!” Yuuri beams at him. “You deserve it.”

“We both do!” Phichit says. “I saw your quadruple flip at the end...I didn’t even know you could do that!”

Yuuri laughs sheepishly. “I didn’t really know either. I just...I thought it would surprise Victor.”

“Oh really?” Phichit grins and nudges him. “All for _Victor_ , huh?”

“It’s not like that…” Yuuri trails off, his cheeks going pink.

“I saw Victor tackle-kiss you, Yuuri.” Phichit laughs. “I think it’s okay for you to admit that it’s like that.”

Yuuri just smiles, touching his medal absently.

“Yuuri!” A voice calls out above the din of reporters and the crowd still cheering, but Yuuri immediately looks up. Phichit follows his have to see a smiling, waving Victor making his way over.

“I need to...I mean, I should…” Yuuri stammers, looking back at Phichit.

“Don’t let me keep you.” Phichit winks at him and he blushes, but there’s surprisingly little embarrassment on his face. Who would have thought. Yuuri is growing up.

Yuuri heads off towards Victor, shouting one last, “Congratulations!” Over his shoulder.

“Find me at the afterparty!” Phichit calls, cupping his hands around his mouth. “We need to take some pictures together!”

He waves and laughs as Victor drags Yuuri off, both of them looking awkward but excited. He’s never seen Yuuri like this before, not with anyone.

Pitchit has known Yuuri for a long time now, a couple of years at least.

Yuuri’s always been bad with the girls he liked and worse with the boys he liked. His dates in college didn’t end in disaster so much as they ended in awkward silences and Yuuri making excuses to leave early.

Yuuri’s always been terrible at opening up and connecting with people. It took more than year of hanging out and skating together before he would even call Phichit his friend. Even in his skating, his emotions had been more restrained. He was technically skilled and had beautiful, unique footwork, but his reluctance to open up on the ice and his anxiety both crippled him as a skater.

But during this season, during these routines, he skated like someone Phichit had never seen before. His Eros routine was just...wow. Not what Phichit would have from a guy who changed in the bathroom all the time they were roommates in college.

Phichit supposes that it would take something close to impossible, something like his childhood idol showing up uninvited and falling in love with him, to make a change so drastic.

He looks for Yuuri and Victor at the afterparty later, but they’ve clearly skipped it in favor of going back up to their rooms. He, Gaung-Hong and Leo all laugh about it. They’re good sports about his gold medal, assuring him that they’ll be the ones going to to the Grand Prix next year.

He’s sad they won’t be competing. Hopefully, Yuuri will do well enough in Russia to compete alongside him.

Phichit resolves to call Yuuri, both with his congratulations on his new relationship and to wish him well in Russia, as soon as he can.

Right after he takes a hundred selfies with his shiny new gold medal, of course.

**~~~~**

“Victor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

They’re in Victor’s hotel room, the lights of Beijing sparkling like a constellation come to earth outside the massive plateglass window. They’re both standing in front of the window, Yuuri still in his costume and Victor still in coat. There’s a foot or so between them and Yuuri isn’t sure yet how he’s supposed to make that space go away.

He breathes deep. “Victor,” He says. “Please watch me. Keep watching only me.”

“I promise,” Says Victor, leaning in towards Yuuri. “I couldn’t look away if I wanted too.”

This time, Yuuri is the one to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this today on my lunch break using my phone, so if you see any glaring spelling errors let me know!!! 
> 
> also im still freaking out about that kiss. 
> 
> *edited! spelling and various other errors should be fixed now~* 
> 
> tumblr is [here](http://theroadgoesawayfromhere.tumblr.com/)


End file.
